wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Smoluch
Starszy konduktor, Błażek Boroń, obszedłszy powierzone swej opiece wagony, wrócił do zakątka oddanego jego wyłącznej dyspozycji, tzw. „miejsca przeznaczonego dla konduktora”. Znużony całodzienną włóczęgą po wozach, zachrypły od wywoływania stacji w jesienną, mgłą napęczniałą porę, zamierzał odpocząć trochę na wąskim, ceratą obitym krzesełku; uśmiechała mu się godnie zasłużona sjesta. Dzisiejsza tura właściwie skończyła się; pociąg przebył już strefę gęsto w bliskich odstępach rozmieszczonych przystanków i wyciągniętym kłusem zmierzał do stacji kresowej. Aż do końca jazdy nie będzie już Boroń zrywał się z ławeczki i zbiegał po stopniach na parę minut, by zdartym głosem oznajmiać światu, że jest stacja taka a taka, że pociąg zatrzymał się na minut pięć, dziesięć lub cały długi kwadrans, lub że czas już przesiadać. Zgasił latarkę przypiętą do piersi i postawił ją wysoko nad głową na półce, zdjął szynel i zawiesił na kołku. 24 godzin służby bez przerwy wypełniły mu tak szczelnie czas, że niemal nic nie jadł. Organizm domagał się swych praw. Boroń wydobył z torby wiktuały i zaczął się posilać. Siwe wypłowiałe oczy konduktora utknęły nieruchomo w szybie wagonu i patrzyły w świat poza oknami. Szyba trzęsła się w podrzutach wozu, wciąż jednakowo gładka i czarna — nie widział przez nią nic. Oderwał oczy od monotonii ramy i skierował w głąb korytarza. Spojrzenie prześliznęło się po pierzei drzwi, wiodących do przedziałów, przerzuciło na ścianę okien naprzeciw i zgasło na nudnym szlaku chodnika podłogi. Skończył „kolację” i zapalił fajeczkę. Był wprawdzie w służbie, lecz na tej przestrzeni, zwłaszcza tuż przed metą, nie obawiał się kontrolera. Tytoń dobry, przemycony nad granicą, ćmił się w kolistych, wonnych skrętach. Z ust konduktora wysnuwały się giętkie taśmy i zwinąwszy się w kłębki, toczyły jak kule bilardowe wzdłuż wagonowego pasażu — to znów wypadały gęste, zwarte cewki, przeciągały leniwo błękitne trzony i pękały u stropu petardą dymu. Boroń był mistrzem w paleniu fajki... Z wnętrza przedziałów przypłynęła fala śmiechu: goście byli w dobrych humorach. Konduktor zacisnął zęby ze złością; z ust padły słowa pogardy: — Komiwojażerowie! Handlarska branża! Boroń zasadniczo nie cierpiał pasażerów; irytowała go ich „praktyczność”. Dla niego istniała kolej dla kolei, nie* dla podróżnych. Zadaniem kolei było nie przewożenie ludzi z miejsca na miejsce w celach komunikacyjnych, lecz ruch jako taki i pokonywanie przestrzeni. Co ją mogły obchodzić marne interesy ziemskich pigmejów, zabiegi przemysłowe oszustów, plugawe przetargi handlarzy? Stacje były nie na to, żeby na nich wysiadać, lecz by mierzyły przebytą drogę; przystanie kolejowe były probierzem jazdy, ich kolejna zmiana, jak w kalejdoskopie, dowodem postępów ruchu. Toteż z pogardą spoglądał zawsze konduktor na tłumy, cisnące się przez drzwi wagonów na peron i na odwrót, z grymasem ironii obserwował zadyszane jejmoście i rozgorączkowanych pośpiechem jegomościów, pędzących na łeb, na szyję wśród krzyków, przekleństw, czasem szturchańców do przedziałów, by „zająć miejsce” i ubiec towarzyszy z owczego stada. — Trzoda! — spluwał przez zęby. — Jak gdyby Bóg wie co na tym światu zależało, by jakiś tam pan B. lub jakaś tam pani W. przybyli „w porę” z F. do Z. Tymczasem rzeczywistość stanowiła rażący kontrast z poglądami Boronia. Ludzie wciąż wsiadali i wysiadali na stacjach, wciąż cisnęli się z taką samą zapalczywością, zawsze w tych samych praktycznych zamiarach. Ale też konduktor mścił się za to przy każdej sposobności. W jego „rejonie”, obejmującym trzy do czterech wozów, nie było nigdy przepełnienia, tej ohydnej duśby motłochu, która kolegom odbierała nieraz ochotę do życia i była ciemną plamą na horyzoncie szarej, konduktorskiej doli. Jakich używał środków, jakimi szedł drogami, by osiągnąć ten ideał, nieziszczalny dla innych towarzyszy zawodu, o tym nikt nie wiedział. Faktem było, że nawet w czasie największej frekwencji w porze świątecznej wnętrza wagonów Boronia zdradzały normalny wygląd; przejścia były wolne, w kuluarach oddychało się powietrzem znośnym. Siedzeń nadliczbowych i miejsc stojących konduktor nie uznawał. Surowy dla siebie i wymagający w służbie, umiał też być nieubłaganym dla podróżnych. Przepisów przestrzegał dosłownie, z drakońskim nieraz okrucieństwem. Nie pomagały wybiegi, podstępne szacherki, zręczne wślizgiwanie w rękę „łapówek” — Boronia nie można było przekupić. Parę osób nawet zaskarżył z tego powodu, jednego osobnika wypoliczkował za obrazę i przed władzami wyszedł obronną ręką. Nieraz też zdarzało się, że w środku jazdy, gdzieś na jakimś nędznym przystanku, na jakiejś lichej stacyjce, w czystym polu, wypraszał grzecznie, lecz stanowczo z wagonu oszukującego „gościa”. Dwa razy tylko w ciągu swej długoletniej kariery natknął się na „godnych” pasażerów, którzy odpowiadali poniekąd jego ideałowi podróżnych. Jednym z tych rzadkich okazów był jakiś bezimienny włóczęga, który bez centa przy duszy wsiadł do przedziału pierwszej klasy. Gdy Boroń zażądał karty jazdy, obdartus wytłumaczył mu, że biletu nie potrzebuje, bo jedzie bez określonego celu, tak sobie, w przestrzeń, dla przyjemności, z wrodzonej potrzeby ruchu. Konduktor nie tylko uznał rację, lecz przez cały przeciąg jazdy czuwał troskliwie nad wygodą gościa i nie wpuszczał nikogo do jego przedziału. Poczęstował go nawet polową swych prowiantów i zapalił z nim fajeczkę wśród przyjacielskiej pogawędki na temat: podróż na chybił trafił. Drugi podobny pasażer zdarzył mu się parę lat temu na przestrzeni między Wiedniem a Triestem. Był nim niejaki Szygoń, podobno właściciel ziemski z Królestwa Polskiego. Sympatyczny ten człowiek, zresztą na pewno zamożny, również wsiadł bez biletu do pierwszej klasy. Zapytany, dokąd jedzie, odpowiedział, że właściwie sam nie wie, gdzie wsiadł, dokąd zdąża i po co. — W takim razie — zauważył Boroń — może by najlepiej było wysiąść na najbliższej stacji. — Ej nie — odparł niezrównany pasażer — nie mogę, dalibóg nie mogę. Muszę jechać naprzód; coś mnie pędzi. Wystaw pan bilet, dokądkolwiek mu się podoba. Odpowiedź oczarowała go do tego stopnia, że pozwolił mu jechać aż do końcowej stacji za darnie i nie naprzykrzał się już ani razu. Ów Szygoń podobno uchodził za wariata, lecz zdaniem Boronia, jeśli w ogóle był bzikiem, to bzikiem we wielkim stylu. Tak, tak — istnieli jeszcze na szerokim świecie doskonali podróżni, lecz czymże były nieliczne perły w morzu hołoty? Konduktor nieraz wracał z utęsknieniem ku tym dwom świetnym zdarzeniom swego życia, pieszcząc duszę wspomnieniami chwil wyjątkowych... Przeważył głowę wstecz i śledził ruchy błękitnoszarych smug, porozwieszanych warstwami w korytarzu. Ponad miarowy stuk szyn wydostał się powoli szypot gorącej pary, pędzonej w rury. Usłyszał bulgotanie wody w zbiornikach, czuł ciepły jej napór o brzegi naczyń: ogrzewano przedziały, bo wieczór był chłodny. Momentalnie lampy u szczytu zmrużyły świetlne rzęsy i gasły. Lecz nie na długo, bo już w następnej chwili gorliwy regulator wstrzyknął automatycznie świeżą dozę gazu, który podsycił słabnące palniki. Konduktor uczuł jego specyficzną, ciężką woń, przypominającą trochę koper włoski. Zapach był mocniejszy od dymu fajeczki, wnętliwszy i mącił zmysły... Nagle Boroniowi zdało się, że słyszy stąpanie bosych nóg po podłodze korytarza. — Duh, duh, duh — dudniły gole stopy — duh, duh, duh... Konduktor wiedział już, co to znaczy; nie po raz pierwszy słyszał te kroki w pociągu. Wychylił głowę i spojrzał w mroczną perspektywę wozu. Tam u końca, gdzie ściana załamuje się i cofa ku przedziałowi pierwszej klasy, ujrzał na sekundę jego jak zwykle nagie plecy — na sekundę tylko mignął jego wyprężony w kabłąk, zlany rzęsnym potem grzbiet. Boroń zadrżał: Smoluch znów pojawił się w pociągu. Po raz pierwszy zauważył go lat temu 20. Było to na godzinę przed straszną katastrofą między Zniczem a Księżymi Gajami, w której zginęło przeszło 40 osób nie licząc wielkiej liczby rannych. Konduktor miał wtedy lat 30 i jeszcze silne nerwy. Pamięta dokładnie szczegóły, nawet numer nieszczęśliwego pociągu. Prowadził wtedy wagony końcowe i może dlatego ocalał. Dumny ze świeżo zdobytego awansu, odwoził do domu w jednym z przedziałów narzeczoną, swoją biedną Kasieńkę, jedną z ofiar nieszczęścia. Pamięta, jak wśród rozmowy z nią nagle uczuł dziwny niepokój: coś go ciągnęło gwałtem na korytarz. Nie mogąc oprzeć się, wyszedł. Wtedy zobaczył u wylotu wagonowego przedsionka znikającą postać nagiego olbrzyma; ciało jego, zasmolone sadzą, zlane brudnym od węgla potem, wydzielało duszny odór: był w nim zapach włoskiego kopru, swąd dymu i woń mazi. Boroń rzucił się za nim i chciał przychwycić, lecz zjawisko rozpłynęło się w oczach. Słyszał tylko czas jakiś tupot bosych nóg na podłodze — duh, duh, duh — duh, duh, duh... W jaką godzinę potem pociąg zderzył się z pospiesznym dążącym z Księżych Gajów... Od tego czasu zjawił mu się Smoluch jeszcze dwukrotnie, każdym razem jako zapowiedź nieszczęścia. Po raz drugi ujrzał go na parę minut przed wykolejeniem pod Rawą. Smoluch biegł wtedy po desce na dachach wagonów i dawał mu znaki czapką palacza, którą zerwał z uznojonej głowy. Wyglądał mniej groźnie niż za pierwszym razem. Toteż obeszło się jakoś bez większych ofiar; wyjąwszy paru lekko rannych, nie zginął nikt. Pięć lat temu, jadąc osobowym do Baska, zoczył go Boroń między dwoma wozami przejeżdżającej mimo towarówki, która zdążała ze strony przeciwnej do Wierszyńca. Smoluch siedział w kuczki na zderzakach i bawił się łańcuchami. Koledzy, którym zwrócił na to uwagę, wyśmiali go, nazywając bzikiem. Lecz najbliższa przyszłość przyznała mu rację; towarowy, przejeżdżając przez podmulony most, runął w przepaść tej samej nocy. Przepowiednie Smolucha były nieomylne; gdziekolwiek zjawił się, groziła niechybna katastrofa. Trzykrotne doświadczenie umocniło Boronia w tym przekonaniu, ukształtowało głęboką wiarę kolejarza związaną ze złowieszczym pojawem. Konduktor żywił ku niemu cześć bałwochwalczą zawodowca i lęk jak przed bóstwem złym i niebezpiecznym. Otoczył swoje zjawisko specjalnym kultem, urobił sobie oryginalny pogląd na jego istotę. Smoluch tkwił w organizmie pociągu, przepajał sobą jego wieloczłonowy kościec, tłukł się niewidzialny w tłokach, pocił w kotle lokomotywy, włóczył po wagonach. Boroń wyczuwał jego bliskość wkoło siebie, obecność stałą, ciągłą, lubo nie naoczną. Smoluch drzemał w duszy pociągu, był jego tajemnym potencjałem, który w chwilach groźnych, w momencie złych przeczuć wydzielał się, zgęszczał i przybierał ciało. Sprzeciwiać mu się uważał konduktor za rzecz zbyteczną, nawet śmieszną; wszelkie ewentualne wysiłki, zmierzające ku temu, by zapobiec nieszczęściu, które zapowiadał, byłyby daremne, oczywiście bezskuteczne. Smoluch był jak przeznaczenie... Ponowne ukazanie się dziwadła w pociągu, i to na krótko przed metą, wprawiło Boronia w stan silnego podniecenia. Lada chwila można się było spodziewać jakiejś katastrofy. Powstał i zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po korytarzu. Z wnętrza jednego z przedziałów doszedł go gwar głosów, śmiech kobiet. Zbliżył się i przez parę sekund patrzał w głąb. Zgasił wesołość. Ktoś odsunął drzwi od sąsiedniego coupé i wychylił głowę: — Panie konduktorze, daleko do stacji? — Za pół godziny jesteśmy u celu. Docieramy do końca. Było coś w intonacji odpowiedzi, co uderzyło pytającego. Oczy jego zatrzymały się przez dłuższą chwilę na konduktorze. Boroń uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i przeszedł. Głowa znikła z powrotem we wnętrzu. Jakiś mężczyzna wyszedł z przedziału klasy drugiej i otworzywszy okno na korytarzu, wyglądał w przestrzeń. Ruchy jego gwałtowne zdradzały jakby niepokój. Podniósł okno i oddalił się w stronę przeciwną, na koniec kuluaru. Tu zaciągnął się parę razy papierosem i rzuciwszy pożuty naustnik niedogarka, wyszedł na platformę wozu. Boroń widział przez szybę jego sylwetkę, przechylającą się ponad sztabę ochronną, w kierunku jazdy. — Bada przestrzeń — mruknął uśmiechnięty złośliwie. — Nic nie pomoże. Licho nie śpi. Tymczasem nerwowy pasażer wrócił do wagonu. — Czy pociąg nasz skrzyżował się już z pospiesznym z Gronia? — zapytał z wysilonym spokojem, spostrzegłszy konduktora. — Dotąd nie. Spodziewamy go się lada chwila. Zresztą być może, wyminiemy go na stacji kresowej; nie jest wykluczone spóźnienie. Pospieszny, który ma pan na myśli, nadjeżdża z bocznej linii. W tej chwili odezwał się z prawej strony gwałtowny łoskot. Za szybą przemknął olbrzymi kontur zionący mietlicą iskier, a za nim lotem myśli prześmignął łańcuch czarnych pudeł, oświeconych wykrojami czworokątów. Boroń wyciągnął rękę w kierunku znikającego już pociągu : — Otóż i on. Niespokojny pan z westchnieniem ulgi wyciągnął papierośnicę i podał ją konduktorowi: — Zapalmy sobie, panie konduktorze. Moerisy oryginalne. Boroń przyłożył rękę do daszka czapki: — Dziękuję pięknie. Ćmię tylko fajkę. — Szkoda, bo dobre. Podróżny zapalił sam papierosa i wrócił do coupe. Konduktor uśmiechnął się szydersko za odchodzącym. — Hę, hę, hę! Coś przeczuł! Tylko za prędko się uspokoił. Nie gadaj, brachu, hop, boś jeszcze nie przeskoczył. Lecz szczęśliwe skrzyżowanie trochę go zaniepokoiło. Szansę wypadku zmniejszyły się o jedną. A już były trzy kwadranse na dziesiątą — za 15 minut mieli stanąć w Groniu, u kresu jazdy. Po drodze nie było już żadnego mostu, który by mógł się zawalić; jedyny pociąg z przeciwnej strony, z którym by ewentualnie mogło zajść zderzenie, szczęśliwie wyminięto. Należało chyba spodziewać się wykolejenia lub też jakiejś katastrofy na samej stacji. W każdym razie prognoza Smolucha musiała się sprawdzić — on za to ręczył, on, starszy konduktor Boroń. Tu chodziło nie o ludzi, nie o pociąg ani o całość jego własnej małej osoby, lecz o nieomylność bosego widziadła. Boroniowi zależało niezmiernie na utrzymaniu powagi Smolucha wobec sceptycznych konduktorów, na zachowaniu jego prestiżu w oczach niedowiarków. Koledzy, którym parę razy opowiadał o tajemniczych jego odwiedzinach, brali sprawę z humorystycznego punktu widzenia, tłumacząc całą historię przywidzeniem lub co gorsza, zalaniem pały. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie przypuszczenie bolało bardzo, ile że nigdy nie pijał. Kilku uważało Boronia za przesądnego bzika i pomyleńca. Toteż w grę wchodził poniekąd jego honor i zdrowy ludzki rozum. Wolał sam kark skręcić, niż przeżyć fiasko Smolucha... Brakowało dziesięć minut do dziesiątej. Dopalił fajki i po schodach wszedł na szczyt wozu do oszklonej zewsząd budki. Stąd, z wysokości „bocianiego gniazda”, leżała za dnia przestrzeń jak na dłoni. Teraz świat nurzał się w grubych ciemnościach. Od okien wozów odpadały plamy świateł, przeglądając zbocza nasypu żółtymi oczyma. Przed nim, w odległości pięciu wagonów, rozsiewała maszyna krwawe kaskady iskier, oddychał komin białoróżowym dymem. Czarny, dwudziestoprzegubowy wąż połyskiwał łuskami boków, zionął ogniem paszczy, oświetlał drogę otoczami ślepiów. W oddali majaczyła już zorza dworca. Jakby czując bliskość upragnionej przystani, dobywał pociąg wszystkich sił i podwajał chyżość. Już mignął jak majak sygnał szyby dystansowej, nastawiony na wolny przejazd, już witały przyjaźnie podane ramiona semaforów. Szyny zaczęły się powielać, krzyżując w posetne linie, kąty, żelazne przeploty. Na prawo i lewo wypadały z mroków nocy niby na spotkanie latarki zwrotnic, wyciągały szyje stacyjne żurawie, studnie, ciężarowe dźwignie. Wtem na parę kroków przed rozhukaną w pędzie lokomotywą zagrał czerwony sygnał. Maszyna wyrzuciła ze spiżowej gardzieli urwany gwizd, zazgrzytały hamulce i pociąg, powstrzymany szalonym wysiłkiem kontrapary, zatrzymał się tuż przed drugą zwrotnicą. Boroń zbiegł na dół i przyłączył się do gromadki kolejarzy, którzy też powysiadali, by zbadać powód przerwy w ruchu. Blokowy, który dał znak ostrzegawczy, wyjaśnił sytuację. Oto tor pierwszy, na który miano zajechać, był chwilowo zajęty przez towarowy. Trzeba było więc przerzucić zwrotnicę i puścić pociąg na tor drugi. Zwyczajnie przeprowadza się ten manewr w bloku, za pomocą jednej z dźwigni. Tymczasem podziemne połączenie między nim a torami uległo jakiemuś uszkodzeniu, tak że blokmistrz musiał dokonać przesunięcia na przestrzeni. Spuścił więc tylko łącznik łańcuchowy w blokhauzie i przy pomocy klucza otworzył stawidło. Teraz miał dostęp bezpośredni do zwrotnicy i mógł już skierować szyny na tor właściwy. Uspokojeni funkcjonariusze powrócili do wagonów, by czekać na hasło wolnego przejazdu. Boronia coś przykuło do miejsca. Wzrokiem błędnym patrzył na krwawy sygnał, jak odurzony słuchał chrzęstu przestawianych szyn. — W ostatniej chwili zorientowali się! W ostatnim niemal momencie, na jakich 500 metrów przed stacją! Więc Smoluch kłamał? Nagle zrozumiał swoją rolę. Szybko zbliżył się ku blokowemu, który założywszy kolbę, przerzucał stawidło i zmieniał barwę sygnału na zieloną. Za wszelką cenę należało odciągnąć tego człowieka od zwrotnicy i zmusić do opuszczenia stanowiska. Tymczasem koledzy już dawali znaki do wymarszu. Od końca pociągu szło już podawane z ust do ust hasło — „Jazda”! — Zaraz! Czekać tam! — krzyknął Boroń. — Panie zwrotniczy! — zwrócił się półgłosem do wyprężonego w postawie służbowej funkcjonariusza. — Tam na pańskim bloku widać jakiegoś włóczęgę! Blokowy zaniepokoił się. Wytężył wzrok w kiemnku ceglanego domku. — Prędzej! — podszczuwał Boroń. — Ruszaj pan z miejsca! Gotów poprzerzucać dźwignie, popsuć przyrządy! — Jazda! Jazda! — brzmiały zniecierpliwione głosy konduktorów. — Czekać, do stu piorunów! — zaoponował Boroń. Zwrotniczy, zniewolony siłą głosu, szczególną mocą nakazu rzucił się biegiem ku blokowi. Wtedy Boroń korzystając z chwili chwycił za kolbę stawidła i na powrót połączył szyny z torem pierwszym. Manewr wykonany był zręcznie, szybko i cicho. Nikt nie zauważył. — Jazda! — krzyknął, usuwając się w cień. Pociąg ruszył, nadrabiając spóźnienie. Za chwilę zasuwał się w mroki przestrzeni już ostatni wagon, wlokąc za sobą długi, czerwony szlak latarni... Po chwili nadbiegł od bloku zbity z tropu zwrotniczy i oglądnął starannie pozycję stawidła. Coś mu się nie podobało. Podniósł do ust gwizdawkę i dał trzykrotny, rozpaczliwy sygnał. Za późno! Bo oto od strony stacji wstrząsnął powietrzem okropny łoskot, głuchy, dudniący huk detonacji, a potem piekielna wrzawa, zgiełk i jęki — lament, płacz i wycie splecione w jeden dziki chaos ze szczękiem łańcuchów, trzaskiem druzgotanych kół, łomotem miażdżonych bezlitośnie wagonów. — Karambol! — szeptały zbielałe wargi. — Karambol!... Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu